


[黑历史][论坛体]上司太懒怎么办？急！在线等！！

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx





	1. Chapter 1

1# 二号的大镁铝【楼主】  
如题，上司最近跟个甩手掌柜似的，每天把东西交待完就什么也不管了！！  
lz该怎么办？

2#  
ccccccc楼

3#  
围观下

4#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
看样子又是一个秘书被上司逼疯的例子。

5#一瓶波尔多  
lz啊，上司给安排活儿是很正常的啊……应该认真完成而不是抱怨啊

6#  
ls是把员工章程背的有多好233

7#  
lss该当选最优员工！！

8#关爱虎毛协会会长  
上面一群，你们没发现lz不见了吗

9#  
是啊，我也发现了，lz呢！！她不说在线等么！！

10#  
不会是骗经验的吧

11#  
有必要嘛人家高级会员【doge脸】

12#二号的大镁铝【楼主】  
真不好意思刚才另一位上司来交代了下工作。  
下面说正事。

我是上司的新闻秘书，这年头配新闻秘书的人不多了，所以大家应该能懂得上司是什么身份的人了吧呵呵呵呵所以大家也该懂得什么话该说什么话不该说了吧呵呵呵呵呵

13#  
不懂【天真脸】

14#  
lz别搭理ls，继续呀~

15#  
lz能不能稍微介绍下背景，围观群众表示不太明白。

16#二号的大镁铝【楼主】  
好，ls说的有道理。  
其实现在的上司并不是我最初的上司，大概是八年前因为需要竞选某个职位，我做了他的新闻秘书顺便兼顾着他的形象。

第一眼见到上司w觉得他是个……嗯……圆滚滚的熊……然后我就苦心孤诣想了各种办法劝他减肥orz好在上司比较好说话而且炒鸡温柔挺照顾下属们的感受（我当然是说他和我之前那个冰山屌炸天的上司比）就同意了，但是紧接着我就发现了一个很严重的问题……  
当然，那个时候，上司还是事必躬亲，勤勤恳恳……  
就说到这儿吧，我还有点儿文件要校准。

17#关爱虎毛协会会长  
所以lz除了倒数第二句其他的都在歪楼( •ิ_• ิ)

18#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
ls这么真相真的好吗233

19#二号的大镁铝【楼主】  
不想听就走开！！我自己的楼我乐意你管得着！！

20#关爱虎毛协会会长  
lz哪来的无名邪火？

21#为下属操碎心的COS  
因为她刚才被我安排了一项十分艰巨的任务。

22#  
所以ls就是lz的上司？是有点甩手掌柜的样子。

23#二号的大镁铝【楼主】  
ls乱说什么呢！谢尔盖最好了我知道这次是他身不由己ಥ_ಥ  
他确实是我上司之一，但并不是我要抨击打倒的辣个。

24#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
lz是不是受刺激了，赶脚画风不大对啊。还有21#叫谢尔盖？lz是女毛熊？

25#二号的大镁铝【楼主】  
怎地你有意见！？

26#关爱虎毛协会会长  
我能好奇下lz被派了怎样严峻的任务么……

27#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
红红火火恍恍惚惚哈哈哈哈哈哈哈娜塔莎你也有今天

28#  
又来了一位知情人士

29#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
我就偶然一闲逛就看见你在这儿抱怨，顺便幸灾乐祸下今天图片你审啊哈哈哈哈哈哈  
我去看看楼上都说了啥。

30#  
ls果然够贱2333

31#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
审图片？不明觉厉。

32#露熊邻居家的小孩  
请ls仔细推理，我相信你这艘科考船

33#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
看完了~  
你家上司再懒懒得过你？！

34#二号的大镁铝  
你家上司嘴贱到哪份儿上还用你保护！？

35#一瓶波尔多  
ls俩护上司狂魔

36#没有后台的大国部长  
你们不觉得又歪楼了吗

37#  
坐等ls被骂出去

38#二号的大镁铝【楼主】  
哟~~太子爷您怎么来了！！真是失敬，我给您泡壶茶吧【图片】

39#  
卧槽36#这么厉害？！

40#没有后台的大国部长  
我窥屏很久啦娜塔莎阿姨，别闹了要开会了。

41#二号的大镁铝【楼主】  
好哒~亲们一会见啦~

42#  
所以……人呢都……

43#  
他们不说开会去了吗

44#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
我觉得他们的身份有问题。

45#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
都闭嘴听洛亚讲！

46#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
我有可能只是胡说哦~  
我们来列举下这四十多楼以来，可以表明lz和她所在圈子的线索。

首先。她上司很多，但是看lz的某些叙述，显然她不是某个圈子的最底层。所以她的圈子应该是个很庞大有横纵交集的复杂之地。

其次。lz明说她上司的身份并不简单。或者是很有地位。校准文件，新闻秘书，竞选职位，审核图片，这些都不是普通公司的职员有资格做的。

然后我想说下自己的脑洞( •ิ_• ิ)

因为lz是女毛熊，她又形容自己上司为熊，跟了上司八年多自然彼此十分了解，所以这帖子lz有可能只是吐槽。  
看到那个熊字我莫名其妙觉得她上司跟熊有关。

47#只是一碗排骨饭

洛亚说的我觉得有道理。

你看lz叫太子爷那位的ID……部长，应该不是乱说的吧，太子爷应该不是乱叫的吧。lz叫娜塔莎，lz的上司之一叫谢尔盖。  
我忽然想到了饿熊家的水表圈。

48#  
ls说什么！！如果真是水表圈，也太吓人了吧。

49#一瓶波尔多  
但是这确实说得通啊，lz的上司和熊有关，大概就是饿熊家囧理吧，他姓熊，lz是他的新闻秘书娜塔莉娅.季玛科娃，那位部长估计就是最年轻的部长尼基弗罗夫……嘴贱那位……嘴贱的新闻秘书，舍佩斯科夫而其谁？！  
他要保护那个估计就是更嘴贱的囧桶普京了吧……

50#露熊邻居家的小孩  
我记得洛亚和我说过白宫的地理位置！就是什么什么二号！！

51#二号的大镁铝  
所以我的这个帖子，已经被@叫我科考船洛亚方舟 占领了吗？OK我来解答你们的问题，你们分析的没错，我是季玛科娃。

52#  
您好，娜塔莉娅.亚历山大罗夫娜。

53#二号的大镁铝  
您好。

54#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
这气氛有点怪啊。。。

55#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
！！！！！！三生有幸ಥ_ಥ鹦鹉姐姐翻我牌子了_(:з」∠)_！！！！！！我是天边最美最灿烂的烟花！！！！！

56#雅雅  
洛亚画风突变

57#为手下操碎心的COS  
所以没人猜得出我是谁【手动再见】

58#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
所以你们都认为我的工作是合格的，我很嘴贱地保护了老板对不对(ಡωಡ)

59#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
第一次看见有人对“嘴贱”这个属性，如此引以为傲。

60#二号的大镁铝  
特喵的我怎么觉得鹦鹉姐姐这个外号这么耳熟呢？

61#只是一碗排骨饭  
你好鹦鹉姐姐，这里是帆^_^

62#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
你好鹦鹉姐姐，这里是船【顶锅盖跑

63#为手下操碎心的COS  
所以我真的是小透明么。。。

64#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
不不不！！！谢尔盖.爱德华多维奇我看到你并且知道你，但是你的手下在追杀我，所以没来得及发帖子ಥ_ಥ  
嘤嘤嘤求罩ಥ_ಥ

65#一瓶波尔多  
从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人( •ิ_• ิ)  
求罩+1

66#关爱虎毛协会会长  
ls所有+1

67#雅雅  
+10086

68#露熊邻居家的小孩  
+10010

69#只是一碗排骨饭  
+身份证号

70#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
@只是一碗排骨饭，嘤嘤嘤饭饭你肿么可以这样，我是为了我们帆船组合的生命安全才出此下策的啊ಥ_ಥ

71#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
所以只有我一个人发现这个帖子已经彻底歪了吗？

72#雅雅  
坐等ls被骂

73#身处顶端的熊  
对我同意@饭煲是用来喝茶的 的话，我也可好奇lz要说点什么了【微笑】  
至于72#说的，我！看！谁！敢！这个楼的人我都罩了，lz你快说你发现了什么严肃的问题啊【微笑】

74#关爱虎毛协会会长  
围观熊总

75#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
嘤嘤嘤熊翻我牌子了_(:з」∠)_三！生！之！年！

76#一瓶波尔多  
三生之年是什么鬼23333

77#没有后台的大国部长  
ls，三生有幸+有生之年

78#本款心里苦QAQ  
乖，科里亚，别捣乱，咱们围观就行啦。

79#没有后台的大国部长  
哦

80#本款心里苦QAQ  
乖～

81#雅雅  
毫无防备地被秀了一脸::>_<::

82#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
我脑补了摸头杀  
求每次政府工作例会内阁官员的心理阴影面积【手动再见】

83#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
习惯了

84#二号的大镁铝  
ls你有什么资格说习惯了！！！他们天天在二号九号秀秀秀，你看到过几次？！

85#帮总理买苹果  
德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，您在哪儿，二号里没看到您。

86#二号的大镁铝  
今天总理在家办公

87#大脸喵  
哪个家？

88#雅雅  
ls苏喵get到重点。

89#关爱虎毛协会会长  
围观在很多块水表的夹缝中坚韧不拔生存斗志昂扬的雅雅~

90# 萌萌哒又帅气滴猫  
这个问题不应该问我么，我有众多同类在戈尔基给我们传递消息啊【doge脸

91#大脸喵  
楼上记住你是喵，做什么神烦狗脸

92#帮总理买苹果  
所以德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇到底在哪儿？我现在连谢尔盖都没找到。

93#北方鲨鱼蜀黍  
新奥加廖沃里没有。虽然阿尔卡沙我知道你说的不是我……但我也愿意好心为你指路。

94#身处顶端的熊  
克宫的一个个都作死是吧，直说我可以成全你们。@大脸喵 弗拉佳你活够了没关系，阿尔卡沙他还没活够呢，难不成我让你俩做个鬼鸳鸯？！

95#一瓶波尔多  
所以熊承认了苏喵和阿尔，默认了他和老虎【手动再见】我感觉我受到了1000000点伤害。

96#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
我也要去戈尔基ಥ_ಥ我也要见男神ಥ_ಥ我要扑倒熊总你们不要拦我。

97#双头鹰传奇  
我不拦你

98#关爱虎毛协会会长  
拥有如此邪肆狂狷吊炸天高端中二没档次的ID……ls哪位！？

99#本款心里苦QAQ  
你要护毛儿那位。。。

100#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
款爷作得一手好死( •ิ_• ิ)

101#双头鹰传奇  
ls抢我季玛100楼，想死吗。

102#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
不不不不弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇，我不是有意的！！！

103#一瓶波尔多  
洛亚啊，我觉得老虎之所以要查你水表是因为你那句扑倒吧

103#身处顶端的熊  
瓦洛佳，她估计是无心的，就是一个小粉丝，别介意。

104#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
啊啊啊啊啊啊熊总你真好ಥ_ಥ熊总我爱你一被子~\\(≧▽≦)/~

105#只是一碗排骨饭  
一被子←_←@双头鹰传奇

106#一瓶波尔多  
一被子←_←@双头鹰传奇

107#关爱虎毛协会会长  
一被子←_←@双头鹰传奇

108#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
ls一堆干嘛欺负洛亚啦=￣ω￣=

109#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
那一群欺负人，但是我不会向恶势力妥协的！！熊总我对你的爱日！月！可！鉴！

110#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
洛亚你再zuo我就不帮你了。

111#双头鹰传奇  
你说谁们是恶势力。  
@身处顶端的熊。季玛这里这么乱你干嘛总是来，万一哪天谁说点什么乱七八糟的。

112#身处顶端的熊  
我要怎么教会一个网盲玩论坛，并且告诉他那个什么船只是在闹着玩【手动再见】

113#身处顶端的熊  
以及瓦洛佳我喜欢你那个楼数，你要是不让我玩论坛我就让你变成那个数字【微笑】

115#雅雅  
冷场。。。

116#露熊邻居家的小孩  
都被熊震慑住了。。。

117#为手下操碎心的COS  
德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，现在我和阿尔卡沙在二门外……可以进去吗？

118#二号的大镁铝  
本鹦鹉回来了！！刚才总理上司给他俩开门的功夫我告了个假，打算大逃亡。

119#露熊邻居家的小孩  
？？？出什么事了

120#二号的大镁铝  
说完这个帖子我估计会被总理下令追杀，不管死的活的 反正得把死鹦鹉交到他手上。

121#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
鹦鹉姐姐你说什么呢，你看熊总多温油~

122#关爱虎毛协会会长  
ls收起你的花痴，不过鹦鹉姐姐，如果你在种花家被打了，记住，你刚才的楼数或许可以救你。

123#雅雅  
所以楼主终于打算说说是啥严重的问题了嘛

124#二号的大镁铝  
对继续说，字都码完了不能浪费  
我意识到了一个严重的问题……我摊上大事儿了【手动再见】

本来我只是顺便照顾下我上司的形象，自从我建议他减肥以后，这就变成了我的专职工作【手动再见】  
你们脑补一下开会前我脱了鞋去走走红毯看看平不平，见记者之前给他抻抻领带吗擦吗擦西装去去褶。

偏偏他以前走的还是很内啥的学者风，不太注意形象，本鹦鹉还要给他养成好习惯 哎我去累死本鹦鹉了。

125#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
鹦鹉姐姐你不愿意是吧←_←放开我！！！让我来！！！


	2. Chapter 2

126#关爱虎毛协会会长  
鹦鹉姐姐您这么忙介不介意招两个实习生像抻领带整西装这种小事交他们就好了  
至于实习生选谁(๑¯ω¯๑)  
看这边！！！！！！！(๑¯ω¯๑)

127#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
附议附议~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
我们乐意为您分忧，为两宫两院分忧～

128#二号的大镁铝  
@双头鹰传奇 捕获对上司构成威胁的用户一群，请您示下。

129#双头鹰传奇  
嗯。办的不错。这几天你出去玩吧，佩斯科夫会给你代班。等季玛消了气，谢廖沙会告诉你的。  
@没有后台的大国部长 来处理一下

130#二号的大镁铝  
谢谢您！！！弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇~~~~

131#经常花痴的兔子  
所以机智的我只窥屏不说话(๑¯ω¯๑)

132#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
所以我们当粉丝招谁惹谁了。还有鹦鹉姐姐我们各种关心你，你却这么对我们，你怎么做合适吗！！  
合适吗！！  
不！合！适！

133#一瓶波尔多  
ls+1  
而且要艾特她上司@身处顶端的熊，德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇您看看这只鹦鹉她像话吗！！

134#关爱虎毛协会会长  
\+ 1 @身处顶端的熊

135#萌萌哒又帅气的猫  
+10086 @身处顶端的熊

136#雅雅  
+10010 @身处顶端的熊

137#经常花痴的兔子  
+身份证号 @身处顶端的熊

138#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
+准考证号 @身处顶端的熊

139#北方鲨鱼蜀黍  
所以那个谢尔盖是我吗？

140#声控杀手  
同问。

141#为手下操碎心的COS  
带我一个。【另，德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇还没开完会。

142#千杯不倒千坛不醉  
友情提示，ls三位是位高权重的谢尔盖们，大家可以合影留念，不花钱，本主席说了算~

143#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
所以两位主席啊你们救救我们啊ಥ_ಥ  
用你们联邦委员会和国家杜马的权力ಥ_ಥ

144#千杯不倒千坛不醉  
竟然有人认出来了。

145#声控杀手  
既然认出来了我们就撤了。

146#只是一碗排骨饭  
不要走啊喂！！！救救我们！！！！

147#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
对啊对啊不要理那艘船她开上帝视角了，是她的错，救命啊！！

148#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
所以我怎么惨ಥ_ಥ

149#只是一碗排骨饭  
没事洛亚至少我还没想过拆组合。

150#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
我看见老板貌似点了我的名字... ...【所以玛利亚请你保佑我，那几天他们没有交叠的日程눈_눈

151#北方鲨鱼蜀黍  
我以为你习惯了

152#声控杀手  
【语音】

153#只是一碗排骨饭  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我是炸掉的！！！！！纳长老的声音苏我一脸QAQ

154#经常花痴的兔子  
所以电脑党好奇，纳长老说了什么。

155#只是一碗排骨饭  
等我平复一下心情我来翻译。。。

156#只是一碗排骨饭  
纳长老：你们真当科里亚不在线。。。他是在护着你们啊

157#关爱虎毛协会会长  
yoooooooooo～小部长我们爱你～～～谢谢～～～～

158#本款心里苦QAQ  
谢我帮着收了，爱就不用了，他有我 还有爹和爸，以及一群叔叔伯伯阿姨婶婶，不缺爱。

159#没有后台的大国部长  
米沙你怎么跟老爹学坏了。。。真的只是一群粉丝而已啦～

160#经常花痴的兔子  
果然谁生的像谁～～～二位都辣么善解人意深明大义～～～我们会坚定的扛旗不动摇的。

161#身处顶端的熊  
啥旗？

162#经常花痴的兔子  
社会主义伟大旗帜。。。呃。。。不对。。。普梅款部大旗～～～

163#经常花痴的兔子  
噫～熊你回来啦！！！！！

164#没有后台的大国部长  
粑粑你可算开完会了。。。老爹拿米沙的工资和您的爱疯艾派德威胁我，让我把这个论坛封掉黑掉坑掉ಥ_ಥ

165#本款心里苦QAQ  
科里亚啊这些话你可以在私信说啊，不然我的工资肯定不保啊

166#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇，友情提示您一下 您刚才那段话可能导致您近半年内工资数为零。

167#本款心里苦QAQ  
ಥ_ಥ

168#没有后台的大国部长  
粑粑……nkmsswlwmanibbtb

169#本款心里苦QAQ  
科里亚不想让我死太早就不要说话ಥ_ಥ

170#只是一碗排骨饭  
所以我关心一下，咱们这又不是说话打断，小部长那个没说完的乱码是肿么回事？

171#本款心里苦QAQ  
是我及时把手机抢过去 但是不小心按了发送键(ノ-_-)ノ~┻━┻

172#身处顶端的熊  
我看完留言了。。。你们需要我做啥。

173#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
启禀丞相，鉴于您每次一走，您家陛下就出来要neng死臣等，所以臣希望您可以常驻不要走。

174#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
臣附议

175#露熊隔壁家的小孩儿  
臣附议

176#关爱虎毛协会会长  
臣附议

177#雅雅  
臣附议

178#只是一碗排骨饭  
你们穿哪朝代去了？

179#身处顶端的熊  
一般我在线的时候都是潜水。。。你们应该艾特一下我就能看到。。。

180#二号的大镁铝  
德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您这样的话可能会导致，您的消息里每天出现99+个艾特

181#身处顶端的熊  
您还是想想您自己打算去哪儿玩儿吧【微笑】

182#二号的大镁铝  
我还不是为了您和弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇o(￣ε￣*)

183#双头鹰传奇  
季马放过她吧

184#没有后台的大国部长  
可是她说粑粑懒

185#双头鹰传奇  
你爸爸再懒你爹我也喜欢啊

186#身处顶端的熊  
@没有后台的大国部长 去去去去去去小孩子别掺合大人的事

187#没有后台的大国部长  
哦～

188#二号的大镁铝  
@身处顶端的熊 对不起，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，我错了，我不该在上班时期玩手机，不应该对您出言不逊（然而自认为并没有）但是我和别人约好了要去玩。。。我能不能七天以后再和您负荆请罪。

189#一瓶波尔多  
鹦鹉姐姐你那句括号不应该发出来啊2333你这是作死233

190#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
啥！！！！！！！！！！！你要走七天！！！！！！！！！那我岂不是！！！！！！！！！

191#为手下操碎心的COS  
德米特里·谢尔盖耶维奇，准备好氪金眼镜，这七天什么都有可能发生。

192#身处顶端的熊  
@二号的大镁铝 行，你和政府办的同事们说一声吧。

193#二号的大镁铝  
谢谢您！！！【鞠躬】

194#为手下操碎心的COS  
我也给假

195#本款心里苦QAQ  
我也不care

196#二号的大镁铝  
谢谢亲爱的同事们，谢谢总统总理，谢谢论坛里的迷妹们～

197#一瓶波尔多  
所以鹦鹉姐姐你别整的跟不再见了一样

198#只是一碗排骨饭  
所以这就算达成和解了？

199#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
和解的过程中存在着无数人秀恩爱【手动再见】

200#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
上面一群你们重点不对啊，应该是！！鹦鹉姐姐你洗心革面重新做人机会来了！！！快！！给我们爆料！！！！


	3. Chapter 3

201# 二号的大镁铝  
刚才去复习了新年招待会的图片，我的氪金鹦鹉眼！！！

202#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
矮油有亮点么～～～～～

203#一瓶波尔多  
很明显ls要的东西已经上升至国家机密等级，小心被查水表。

204#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
习惯了

205#二号的大镁铝  
【图片】还满意吗

206#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
艾玛！！！！！！！！！这货是谁，说好的霸道总裁呢！！！！！

207#本款心里苦QAQ  
为什么受伤的总是我……

208#二号的大镁铝  
那就换一个……【图片】

209#露熊隔壁家的小孩儿  
hhhhhhhhhhh一个比一个逗比

210#没有后台的大国部长  
ls你什么意思。我封掉你们那儿的电子公示板你信不信。

211#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
啥是电子公示板……

212#是菁灵不是精灵  
ls，刚考完学考的给你科普。电子公示板，英文缩写BBS，又名论坛。

213#关爱虎毛协会会长  
只有我关心的是款部又出来秀恩爱了吗！！

214#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
又要被小辈闪瞎眼。。。

215#萌萌哒又帅气滴猫  
佩叔……

216#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
ls闭嘴，你才叔叔你全家都是叔叔！我和你们鹦鹉姐姐一家的【纯属胡扯】一辈儿的！

217#琉璃心不是玻璃心  
先生看起来是长辈【小明脸】  
其实是你显老。

218#一瓶波尔多  
其实是你显老。+1【楼下队形】

219#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
其实是你显老。

220#只是一碗排骨饭  
其实是你显老。

221#关爱虎毛协会会长  
其实是你显老。

222# 本款心里苦QAQ  
德米特里·谢尔盖耶维奇……您真的要计较这些吗ಥ_ಥ看看我不就知道了……

223#一瓶波尔多  
部长楼数略萌23333

224#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇啊……凡成大事者，遇事需懂得割舍【梅长小小酥脸】您连太子殿下都弄到手了【doge脸】

225#为手下操碎心的COS  
lz还在吗

226#二号的大镁铝  
在！

227#你们都得听我的  
@二号的大镁铝 赶紧回来！！！你忘了最近啥日子么？！还跑出去玩！！

228#二号的大镁铝  
四月份……我想想……卧槽四！月！份！亲们再见【再也不见～】

229#身处顶端的熊  
@二号的大镁铝 我给你半天时间，不然你就等着吃章鱼饺子吧

230#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
此时的佩哥一定是一脸懵逼.jpg

231#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
一脸懵逼.jpg

232#声控杀手  
德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，也没必要这样吧。。。杜马的人又不会为难您。。。何况她就一新闻秘书。。。

233#身处顶端的熊  
@二号的大镁铝 你自己看着办【微笑】

234#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
熊总楼数略萌～

235#为手下操碎心的COS  
【微笑】爆米花已备好

236#二号的大镁铝  
不不不不不！！！！@身处顶端的熊德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇 我刚才是在开玩笑！！！我已经到谢列梅捷沃出关口了！！！！马上飞回白宫！！！

237#一瓶波尔多  
所以到底发生了什么

238#声控杀手  
ls，政府工作报告

239#只是一碗排骨饭  
有道理～时间是到了哎～～

240#你们都得听我的  
撰稿组已经连轴转了一个星期了，几位上司你们脑袋里是进了什么，才能干出把这只鹦鹉放出去玩的蠢事！？

241#一瓶波尔多  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈ls扣工资

242#你们都得听我的  
我看谁敢！！谁敢我就不写谁的发言报告自己看着办。

243#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
ls撰稿组姐姐的ID已然说明了一切233

244#身处顶端的熊  
@你们都得听我的 脑袋里进稿子了……还是改来改去的那句“毫不夸张地说，过去的一年是克里米亚之年……”

245#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
为它的回归，为刻赤海峡两岸绝大多数人民共同心愿的法律实现，克里米亚半岛，尽管它在前苏联时期曾划有边界，但一直以来就是我们的土地，我们有着共同的疼痛与骄傲、挑战与胜利。

246#一瓶波尔多  
我确信每个俄罗斯公民和每个负责任的政治家都清楚这件事对俄罗斯至关重要。

247#只是一碗排骨饭  
从各种程度上来说，克里米亚的回归是对历史公正的重振，就其重要性而言，堪比柏林墙倒塌两德合并，中国的港澳回归。

248#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
这些时刻总有着强烈的地区边缘政治影响。   
正如彼得·斯托雷平所言：“政治没有报复，只有后果。”

249#是菁灵不是精灵  
前所未有的政治经济压力正是我们为统一付出的代价。但是无论是当局还是社会各界清楚，无论后果为何，我们都别无选择。

250#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
……我去

251#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
不行我不能再说了。。。我要哭了QAQ

252#为手下操碎心的COS  
我什么都没看到【以及德米特里.谢尔盖耶维奇你的楼数233333

253#二号的大镁铝  
德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，您的迷妹们到底是怎样一群变态？！

254#关爱虎毛协会会长  
所以这个帖子沉了这么久还有活人么

255#你们都得听我的  
ls挖坟请管理员严肃处理@声控杀手

256#声控杀手  
还是问@没有后台的大国部长 吧，不然他每次到我杜马来就蹭吃蹭喝。。。

257#身处顶端的熊  
是么。

258#没有后台的大国部长  
ಥ_ಥ没有粑粑，我真的是有议案要谈

259#本款心里苦QAQ  
那个。要不你们。。还是私聊吧。。。

260#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
款爷是多害怕2333

261#关爱虎毛协会会长  
所以可见咱们的脑补还是对的。

262#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
只是一方面好嘛

263#二号的大镁铝  
关你毛事。

264#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
又关你毛事！

265#为手下操碎心的COS  
……

266#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
谢尔盖爱德华多维奇怎么了233

267#为手下操碎心的COS  
看我ID。。。

268#一瓶波尔多  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈主任心塞心累

269#身处顶端的熊  
坚持住

270#为手下操碎心的COS  
您给加薪么

271#身处顶端的熊  
我们还没有实行指数化，原因很简单……

272#为手下操碎心的COS  
我不要养老金QAQ

273#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
养老金哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

274#一瓶波尔多  
这显然是一波自黑。

275#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
过气网红刷存在感233333

276#关爱虎毛协会会长  
喂，fsb嘛。这里有人需要被献爱心。

277#只是一碗排骨饭  
洛亚实力作死

278#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
ಥ_ಥ不要跨国kgb，除非是鲨鱼蜀黍。。。

279#北方鲨鱼蜀黍  
忽然听见有人叫我

280#菁灵不是精灵  
才发现总统办和政府办的画风好像不大对劲233看两位主任就知道了。鲨鱼蜀黍明显比谢尔盖爱德华多维奇逍遥。。。

281#为手下操碎心的COS  
这你就得看是手下人什么样了。我的手下们【手动再见。】

282#本款心里苦QAQ  
表示不服

283#你们都得听我的  
表示不服

284#帮总理买苹果  
表示不服

285#没有后台的大国部长  
表示不服

286#我的声音不沙哑  
表示不服

287#洋娃娃和梅德韦迪跳舞  
表示不服

288#二号的大镁铝  
表示不服。

289# 嘴贱是为了保护老板  
就你没资格说这话吧貌似。

290#我们支持新郎  
表示不服

系统通知：我们支持新郎被管理员声控杀手禁言10分钟


	4. Chapter 4

291#为手下操碎心的COS  
你俩有啥个人恩怨回家解决好吗？！

292#二号的大镁铝  
@嘴贱是为了保护老板 你有毛意见！人家一个个都没意见就你有意见？！

293#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
你每天干什么了你就不服？！隔三差五出去浪，浪就浪吧，还发ins，生怕总统反贪腐委员会抓不着你贪腐？！

294#二号的大镁铝  
我那是随访！！

295#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
信啦～！！！

296#二号的大镁铝  
(ノ-_-)ノ~┻━┻政府办的亲们可以给我作证！！

297#千杯不倒千坛不醉  
在我这儿作报告的谢尔盖.爱德华多维奇让我转告你他不在服务区。

298#洋娃娃和梅德韦迪跳舞  
Sorry ，the number you have dealt……

299#你们都得听我的  
忽然想起来过两天大会的稿我要校准一下，我先撤了。

300#本款心里苦QAQ  
我一般看家不随访，所以抱歉没法作证。

301#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
你看一个个都让你吓跑了，谁证明？

302#二号的大镁铝  
德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇嘤嘤嘤

303#身处顶端的熊  
这帖子最开始是谁拿来干嘛来着？

304#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
论得罪了记仇的上司今后还有没有活路。

305#身处顶端的熊  
ls我这么记仇你还当不当我粉丝？

306#只是一碗排骨饭  
当！

307#一瓶波尔多  
当！

308#雅雅  
当！

309#关爱虎毛协会会长  
当山峰没有棱角的时候？！

310#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
明明是男神问我的你们凑什么热闹！！熊总我愿意！我当当！！就冲你翻我牌子我当！！（以及ls柚子精你赶紧咕噜一边去

311#二号的大镁铝  
ಥ_ಥ有人替我做证么

312#双头鹰传奇  
他被断章取义了！

313#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
老板你说啥？！

314#关爱虎毛协会会长  
男神你说啥？！

315#没有后台的大国部长  
爹爹爹你说啥？！

316#身处顶端的熊  
瓦洛佳你说什么？

317#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
我正等着秀恩爱发生了什么？为什么没人吱声了？

318#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
洛亚所有+1

319#为手下操碎心的COS  
…………

320#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
谢尔盖.爱德华多维奇你一定知道对不对！

321#干爹的NC粉  
干爹说得对！小爹被断章取义了！！

322#一瓶波尔多  
ls……好耳熟的称呼。

323#千杯不倒千坛不醉  
卡王爷，总理相的苹果呢？

324#干爹的NC粉  
给@帮总理买苹果大大惹～

325#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
MD我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩

326#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
所以阿尔ID的来源其实是“帮总理从小卡那儿买苹果”？

327#大脸喵  
ls正解

328#关爱虎毛协会会长  
狗眼已瞎勿救……猫鼠cp还能这么秀

329#zzzzzzZ  
ls你说的是不是御猫展昭x锦毛鼠白玉堂？

330#琉璃心不是玻璃心  
ls什么鬼23333

331#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
@zzzzzZ 好了基友，别捣乱硫酸钡

332#琉璃心不是玻璃心  
洛亚你能不能不秀基友了

333#菁灵不是精灵  
我想用我仅剩的视力问一下“硫酸钡”是什么鬼？

334#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
你可以算一下它的相对分子质量，刚好233

335#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
船会玩儿

336#只是一碗排骨饭  
硫酸钡

337#一瓶波尔多  
硫酸钡

338#关爱虎毛协会会长  
硫酸钡

339#二号的大镁铝  
停！！作为lz我要问问你们在聊啥？！

340#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
聊你多么不敬业

341#二号的大镁铝  
你！大！爷！

342#为手下操碎心的COS  
@二号的大镁铝 @嘴贱是为了保护老板 再说一遍！你俩有啥恩怨回床上自己解决去！

343#北方鲨鱼蜀黍  
同意。德米特里.谢尔盖耶维奇，你不把家庭矛盾调节好你就不用来上班了

344#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
不！！新闻局需要我！！老板需要我！！ಥ_ಥ

345#北方鲨鱼蜀黍  
没事，我们还有安德烈·特斯布林，安德烈·瓦尔拉莫夫，阿列克谢·巴甫洛夫 ，阿列克谢·沙博金…………

346#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
QAQ【等等我老板呢

347#干爹的NC粉  
对啊我干爹呢！！！

348#关爱虎毛协会会长  
对啊我男神呢！！！！

349#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
你老板你干爹你男神可能因为发现他的突触太多，以至于跟不上对话节奏，又潜水去了_(: 」∠)_

350#关爱虎毛协会会长  
ಥ_ಥ


	5. Chapter 5

351#双头鹰传奇   
你们？有事？

352#关爱虎毛协会会长  
啊啊啊男神你回来了我要保护的你的毛

353#一瓶波尔多  
这次倒是没人敢说挖坟了233

354#没有后台的大国部长  
要不我把这个帖子置顶？

355#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
艾玛虎你咋才来这帖子杂草都三丈高了233

356#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
最近事情有点多所以老板很忙，你们有什么问我也是一样的，毕竟我是我老板的发言人。

357#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
貌似又冷场了2333

358#二号的大镁铝  
佩斯科夫你这个人品我都不说啥了哈哈哈哈哈韩寒后悔画韩红

359#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
看着鹦鹉姐姐最后那几个字我目瞪口呆。

360#琉璃心不是玻璃心   
告诉瓦伊诺说我爱他！！！！

361#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
噗楼上画风一变。

362#关爱虎毛协会会长   
ls这是咋了，我已经在不下十个帖子里看见这种话了………………你们到底赌了多大的2333

363#声控杀手  
对了我不当管理员了你们都知道了吧还有你们鲨鱼蜀黍他也调了。

364#一瓶波尔多  
都大半年了当然知道了。

365#声控杀手  
不过我看你们挺喜欢瓦伊诺的嘛都说爱他

366#关爱虎毛协会会长  
纳长老你是当真的嘛

367#经常花痴的兔子  
原层主快来解释233

368#琉璃心不是玻璃心  
咳。那个。我……这其实是一个赌约。话都是来玩笑的。

369#一只猫狸   
告诉谢钦他是我见过最帅的男人！！！

370#一瓶波尔多  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

371#琉璃心不是玻璃心   
论胆识，我不如ls2333

372#关爱虎毛协会会长  
等一会儿！！！！死蠢虎又上哪去了。

373#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
咳。说了有事问我。【图片】

374#一只猫狸  
图片加载中

375#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
sorry我忘了我用的是新手机。。。拿到亚历山大·瓦西里耶维奇那儿之后送回来的。估计自带审核功能，反正到你们眼前得经过几百条审核吧。

376#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
手动再见。  
说好的减少行政审批呢。

377#没有后台的大国部长  
很明显这不算行政审批。算大众传媒与信息安全。

378#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
小部长你还是先管管你自己的信息安全吧233ins又是被盗又是没了的

379#本款心里苦QAQ  
？有人不觉得她的手太长了？

380#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
款爷求放过。

381#关爱虎毛协会会长  
我仿佛被投喂了狗粮……汪汪汪。

382#没有后台的大国部长  
嗯你们说得对。我这就去工作。

383#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
？！！！小部长你这么乖这么敬业不好吧快回来姐姐还没调戏完呢。【江山易改本性难移

384#本款心里苦QAQ  
如果我学会了封号之后第一个封了ls

385#二号的大镁铝  
米沙你瞅你俩一秀都没人注意上面皂片的事了233

386#关爱虎毛协会会长  
关键是至今没加载出来啊【手动再见

387#身处顶端的熊  
佩斯科夫你发什么了

388#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
啊？德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇今天阳光真好。

389#二号的大镁铝  
maya对着噼里啪啦的雹子你说阳光果然是被闪瞎了。

390#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
鹦鹉姐姐嘴上留德233

391#身处顶端的熊  
对了，@关爱虎毛协会，你给我解释一下什么叫死蠢虎。

392#关爱虎毛协会会长  
内个……这是昵称昵称嘿嘿嘿嘿【别封我号x

393#关爱虎毛协会会长  
对了，QAQ能被熊总你翻牌子+注意到，封号也值了。

394#身处顶端的熊  
那用不用我给你虎看一眼，顺道你来喝个茶？

395#关爱虎毛协会会长  
好啊好啊好啊好啊！！！这种时候就要以那种虽千万人吾往矣的毅力咬牙走下去，熊总么么哒。

396#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
不不不柚纸，你记得你以前跟我说过什么吗。应该是我不进局子谁进局子的勇气和精神。

397#一瓶波尔多  
其实我的关注点是……“你虎”【滑稽】熊总求你当时的心情。

398#身处顶端的熊  
你们天天“我虎”“我虎”的，我跟着你们叫的啊。

399#一只猫狸  
熊总你知不知道老虎宝宝自从成了网红就有好多人想进克里姆林宫当后宫吗233

400#身处顶端的熊  
有用吗？

411#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
不知道你们怎么看熊总这句话。我……我脑补到的是眸光一闪，冷哼一声，不屑一笑。

412#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
“你成功的吸引了我的注意。”

413#关爱虎毛协会会长  
ls哈哈哈哈哈哈有毒

414#一瓶波尔多  
不对，应该是“你们这些小粉丝自己一边儿花痴去吧，有本事来啊我见一个杀一个见两个杀一双”

415#一只猫狸  
李涛，被杀那一双是不是一对儿。

416#关爱虎毛协会会长  
ls2333

417#身处顶端的熊  
都别闹了。

418#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
好。

419#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
乖巧。

420#关爱虎毛协会会长  
嗯嗯嗯好哒听熊总的。

421#身处顶端的熊  
好了网红+脑残粉的问题解决了，我们来聊一聊该把佩斯科夫发配去加里宁格勒还是西伯利亚。


	6. Chapter 6

422#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
我觉得按照他的嘴贱程度应该去南千岛群岛，让他那这大喇叭对着某脚盆鸡嘴炮

423#一只猫狸  
去那个冬天零下六十多度的地方吧。

424#身处顶端的熊  
雅库茨克？

425#一瓶波尔多  
哎我觉得从后续价值来看还是圣堡叶堡什么的吧，这样你们下届选举有人照应着不着急啊。

426#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
说到选举不如把他扔去去杜马撕逼去吧233

427#鄂霍次克海上空的RS-28萨尔马特  
加里宁格勒不算做发配吧，那么有战略意义的一块飞地啊，我觉得奥伊米亚康这个地方不错啊233

428#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
ls你脑补一下亚库宁那件事你就明白为什么说是流放了233

429#关爱虎毛协会会长  
启禀熊总，臣觉得加里宁格勒甚好

430#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
等一会儿你们知道怎么回事吗就跟着掺合

431#二号的大镁铝  
来吧，佩斯科夫，赶紧自己认罪吧。

432#声控杀手  
私下散布机要图片。

433#北方鲨鱼  
散布国家机密

434#鄂霍次克海上空的RS-28萨尔马特  
可是我们还没看到啊QAQ

435#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
娜塔莎也有。

436#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
知道了章鱼哥哥你好好改造重新做人我们去找鹦鹉姐姐玩儿

437#二号的大镁铝  
有就有啊，鸟悄眯着，谁让你发出来

438#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
就这么卸磨杀驴啊

439#一只猫狸  
有这么自比的嘛233

440#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
鹦鹉姐姐你这方言我都脑补出语调了，这样不好233

441#关爱虎毛协会会长  
就是，这让舒帅怎么想

442#一瓶波尔多  
舒帅表示我就在家睡个觉也躺枪

443#一只猫狸  
所以虎呢？

444#身处顶端的熊  
下线找人玩去了。

445#关爱虎毛协会会长  
【手动再见

446#身处顶端的熊  
咋，你们都想你虎过来吗？

447#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
不不不不不我只想要熊

448#关爱虎毛协会会长  
ls不要可以把船开走，我！要！！

449#身处顶端的熊  
要也没有他们上班呢现在除了我谁都没有

［没有后台的大国部长撤回了一条消息］

450#身处顶端的熊  
？科里亚？

451#鄂霍次克海上空的RS-28萨尔马特  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小部长偷偷玩手机被发现了

452#关爱虎毛协会会长  
你们猜现在款爷会不会正在窥屏不敢说话2333

453#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
款爷心想你们赶紧闭嘴我工资卡很悬

454#我兔追虎特别行动队队长  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

455#身处顶端的熊  
科里亚你出来给我解释一下

456#没有后台的大国部长  
粑粑我如果说是我在杜马谈议案然后中场休息你会不会相信我？

457#身处顶端的熊  
信【微笑

458#一瓶波尔多  
小部长我们商量个事我们帮你把话题岔开你答应我们不封楼

459#没有后台的大国部长  
那得看我的工资还剩多少

460#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
话说回来德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇为什么工作日您不工作【微笑

461#身处顶端的熊  
我得了流感

462#一只猫狸  
虎：都怪我没照顾好他

463#关爱虎毛协会会长  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈熊总又一次缺席了总统会见政府官员的会议

464#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
等到十天以后熊总出席某活动表示，我根本没生病

465#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈ls一堆玩儿的一手好梗

466#二号的大镁铝  
这个梗……有点旧吧，都好几个月了

467#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
！？？？？鹦鹉姐姐你说什么！！才几个月就有点旧！！？你们知不知道我们靠那句“季玛坐得离我近一点”活了快十年！！

468#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
“感谢上帝他一切都好。”

469#一瓶波尔多  
“一旦有需要，我们会互通电话，一旦有需要，我们会见面……”lx继续

470#关爱虎毛协会会长  
“……我们建立了正常、固定、工作性、同志般的关系。”

471#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
噢你们这群可怕的粉丝，继背政府工作报告之后居然开始背两位上司的语录。

472#二号的大镁铝  
佩斯科夫你是被闪瞎了吗？很明显他们背的是秀恩爱的语录。

473#关爱虎毛协会会长  
我们想吃狗粮也得有人喂啊QAQ你们两个官方能不能在这种小道微微透露一点啊！！

474#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
对！你们这不算现充！

475#双头鹰传奇  
对，是我没照顾好他

476#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
！

477#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
！！

478#一瓶波尔多  
！！！

479#关爱虎毛协会会长  
虎上线了！！

480#一只猫狸  
还表白了！！！！

481#身处顶端的熊  
果然你虎就没跟上过你们的话题

482#关爱虎毛协会会长  
那都不重要！！

483#鄂霍次克海上空的RS-28萨尔马特  
话说熊总你这次感冒咋回事

484#身处顶端的熊  
【微笑

485#双头鹰传奇  
我伞撑偏了

486#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
“外公，伞偏了”

487#一瓶波尔多  
？？？？！

488#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
【图片】  
一会儿打算发到官网的，不算涉密，先给你们过个眼瘾

489#一乘寺琉璃  
啊啊啊啊啊啊

490#菁灵不是精灵  
虎给熊撑伞！好暖

491#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
？？？雨顺着伞噼里啪啦全落熊总肩膀上了这叫暖？？

492#二号的大镁铝  
【图片】  
咳

493#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
！！！杯子婶儿你太过分了QAQ熊总那边被虎淋湿了你怎么能跑去淋湿另一边！！

494#千杯不倒千坛不醉  
咳我也很抱歉

495#我们支持新郎  
有粉丝护着就是好

496#我兔追虎特别行动队队长  
啊对秀恩爱语录里还有这句话！！

497#关爱虎毛协会会长  
话说回来，虎你有没有感冒，要不要给你弄一碗生姜水

498#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
哈哈哈哈哈哈柚子精我有毒居然想到的是红糖姜茶

499#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
ls什么鬼啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	7. Chapter 7

500#一瓶波尔多  
所以说虎有没有睡狗窝？

501#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
狗窝可不行，狗窝有巴菲小梦还有托霞，他们多暖和，给个毯子让他淋雨去吧

502#一只猫狸  
好好的糟蹋毯子做什么，给件雨衣扔门外好了【doge

503#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
干嘛要给雨衣啊！！！应该在他头顶偏一点的位子打把伞，让水从伞面滚下来的时候全洒他肩膀！

504#二号的大镁铝  
哈哈哈哈哈哈你们好样的！！

505#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
老板，我觉得你可能没活路了

506#身处顶端的熊  
听起来有点惨，等他惹到我的时候我试试，娜塔莎先帮我记下来

507#二号的大镁铝  
好嘞上司～我截个图

508#双头鹰传奇  
唉，我也没想到，我很抱歉

509#关爱虎毛协会会长  
艾玛男神你怎么这么正经的说话，是不是被我们吓到了

510#没有后台的大国部长  
我我我我我我我！有一句话我一定要讲！我们献完花之后还有会见！！只有总统总理换了干的西服！其他人还是……湿漉漉的那身

511#关爱虎毛协会会长  
小部长你也是？？？？

512#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
那就太过分了！！小部长你可是太子爷啊！！

513#鄂霍次克海上空的RS-28萨尔马特  
小部长你为啥不搞起义搞抗争啊怎么这么乖啊wwww我们会心疼的

514#双头鹰传奇  
可是那场会见没有他

515#没有后台的大国部长  
老爹（ ￣ー￣）让我装一下爱岗敬业不搞特权的好部长吸点粉不行吗

516#身处顶端的熊  
哈哈哈哈哈哈瓦洛佳你居然被儿子嫌弃

517#双头鹰传奇  
他敢！

518#本款心里苦QAQ  
没有没有弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇和科里亚只是开玩笑。

519#关爱虎毛协会会长  
艾玛又秀，眼瞧着520#521#快到了都不知道该给那对儿留。

520#没有后台的大国部长  
@身处顶端的熊，粑粑，我和米沙在这里祝你生日快乐！！

521#双头鹰传奇  
生日快乐季玛

522#大脸喵  
@身处顶端的熊，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，我和阿尔卡沙祝你生日快乐

523#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
艾玛恋爱的酸腐味，@身处顶端的熊，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇生快！我帮@二号的大镁铝娜塔莎代句好

524#二号的大镁铝  
谁要你代！上司生日快乐！又老了一岁别再懒惰啦XD

525#为手下操碎心的COS  
我代表白宫里某堆潜水没人带到的@我的声音不沙哑@洋娃娃和梅德韦迪跳舞@你们都得听我的  
@身处顶端的熊，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，生日快乐！！

526#声控杀手  
我代表总统办和联邦议会（?）@北方鲨鱼蜀黍@千杯不倒千坛不醉@我们支持新郎  
@身处顶端的熊，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，生日快乐！

527#身处顶端的熊  
感动，谢谢你们，各位亲爱的同事们。

528#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
我可不可以理解成我们手速有点慢，没抢到楼

529#关爱虎毛协会会长  
没关系我们可以等虎的生日

530#一瓶波尔多  
所以说……今天真的是0914？？

531#身处顶端的熊  
也谢谢你们这帮上线的潜水的粉丝，我会把工作越做越好的！

【假装过了很久。】

532#关爱虎毛协会会长  
哎人呢

533#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
可能三次元忙成神烦狗

534#一瓶波尔多  
又或许最近为了避风头大家怕查水表都在收敛

535#琉璃心不是玻璃心  
怕被删贴才对

536#我兔追虎特别行动队队长  
不可说不可说

537#没有后台的大国部长  
可是我没说要删帖啊

538#身处顶端的熊  
你正在被做成表。

539#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
熊总你怎么能这样【手动再见

540#鄂霍次克海上空的RS-28萨尔马特  
还有一种可能啊【摊手。有可能国庆假期大家都很忙没空刷论坛

541#一只猫狸  
为什么假期会忙

542#饭煲是用来喝茶的  
因为上班上课的时候刷论坛有感觉！

543#一瓶波尔多  
真的没人吐槽时间线吗

544#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
←_←

545#鄂霍次克海上空的RS-28萨尔马特  
难道不是某人为了完结某坑故意搞出来的吗

546#关爱虎毛协会会长  
对，那个某人还开坑不填

547#一瓶波尔多  
对对对说好的后续啊填坑啊全都没了

548#一只猫狸  
现在简直是烂尾

549#叫我科考船洛亚方舟  
你们一个个粉丝不想着虎的庆生文在这里胡说什么！【然而并不是胡说。

550#身处顶端的熊  
瓦洛佳生快

551#没有后台的大国部长  
老爹生快

552#嘴贱是为了保护老板  
老板生快

553#关爱虎毛协会会长  
男神你的待遇好像跟熊总不太一样哈哈哈哈哈哈

554#身处顶端的熊  
不然我怎么叫“身处顶端的熊”对吧

555#没有后台的大国部长  
既然都没话聊我先封楼了。

——————此贴已封——————


End file.
